Unnamed Vulcans (distant past)
The following is a list of unnamed Vulcan characters. See also: * Vulcans * Unnamed people Starfleet Vulcans who were in Starfleet have their information listed under Starfleet personnel articles * The Vulcan captain of [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]]: [[USS Saratoga personnel|USS Saratoga personnel]] * The Vulcan crewpeople on [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]: [[USS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]] * The Vulcan cadets on [[USS Valiant|USS Valiant]]: [[USS Valiant personnel|USS Valiant personnel]] Vulcan captain (T'Vran) Captain of the Vulcan science vessel ''T'Vran'' who offered assistance to a Starfleet runabout piloted by Odo, outside the Chamra Vortex in 2369. She would transport to Rakhari survivors rescued from the vortex back to Vulcan. (DS9: "Vortex") :Played by Kathleen Garrett. Vulcan captain Captain of a Vulcan starship which was studying Earth after the launch of their first spacecraft, Sputnik I in 1957. A malfunction caused the ship to crash land in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania. He was killed in the crash, and later cremated to prevent the humans from discovering him. (ENT: Carbon Creek) :''Played by David Selburg. Neither his, nor his ships name were given in the episode. Vulcan captain (T'plana-Hath) Captain of the vessel which made First Contact with Earth in 2063. (Star Trek: First Contact) :Played by Cully Fredricksen. Archive footage was later used as this captain's mirror universe duplicate. Please refer to mirror universe people for his entry. Vulcan captain (Sh'Raan) Captain of the Sh'Raan, a Vulcan starship that came to Enterprise's rescue when the Mazarites were attacking it in 2151. (ENT: "Fallen Hero") :Played by Dennis Howard. Vulcan elder The Vulcan Elder was one of the many monks at the P'Jem monastary in 2151. When the monks and crew members from the Earth Starfleet ship ''Enterprise'' were taken prisoner by officers of the Andorian Imperial Guard, the Elder objected to the Starfleet crew's use of force to overtake the Andorians, apparently concerned for the safety of the monks and the sanctuary itself. In fact, he was trying to keep Starfleet and the Andorians from discovering the spy station hidden below the monastary. (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") The Elder and the other monks, along with the spy station personnel, were forced to abandon P'Jem shortly before the Andorians destroyed it weeks later. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") :Played by Bruce French. Vulcan initiate The Vulcan Initiate was a young Vulcan monk at P'Jem studying to attain kolinahr. He was also aware that the sanctuary was a cover for the spy station. During a firefight between Starfleet personnel and Imperial Guardsmen, the Initiate took a weapon and joined the Starfleet crew, secretly to keep them from discovering the spy station. The Initiate obviously had no experience firing weapons and his clumsy shots in fact revealed the door to the spy station. The Initiate brandished his weapon at Captain Jonathan Archer to prevent him from turning evidence of the spy station to the Andorians but was incapacitated by one punch from Archer. (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") :Played by Richard Tanner. Vulcan sublieutenant A young Vulcan sublieutenant who guards the door to the office of the Vulcan High Command and the Administrator of Vulcan. In 2154, Administrator V'Las came outside and told him not to let anyone into the room, knowning that Archer and T'Pau were on their way. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") Vulcan princess A Vulcan Princess was Sarek's first wife, with whom he had his first son, Sybok in 2224. She had died prior to 2229, when he married Amanda. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) :From what we know of the Vulcan government, it is curious that they would have a princess unless it was a solely ceremonial or religious title. Vulcan master In the 2270s, a young and rebellious Tuvok was sent to a Vulcan master to learn to control his emotions. He often spoke in riddles, which annoyed Tuvok. (VOY: "Gravity") :Played by Joseph Ruskin. Vulcan archaeologist In 2367, a Vulcan man was on the Federation Archaeology Council, and attended Captain Picards lecture aboard the Enterprise. (TNG: "QPid") Vulcans, unnamed Category:Vulcans